


Drabbles - Descending Cadence and Shared Stage

by buttercakesss



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercakesss/pseuds/buttercakesss
Summary: - Sometimes I think of things on the go and I type them up on my phone and this is what happens
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Taemin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 4





	Drabbles - Descending Cadence and Shared Stage

Drabble Uno - Descending Cadence

In a heartbeat.  
In a heartbeat, Seokjin, crown prince, fell for Namjoon, stable boy.  
In a heartbeat, Seokjin watched Namjoon soothe an anxious horse and his heart ached for the same.  
In a heartbeat, Seokjin began taking horseback riding lessons to "better his skills."  
In a heartbeat, lessons became long rides through the countryside to "get the real stride of the horses."  
In a heartbeat, with a rush of blood to cheeks and gasp of breath, Seokjin and Namjoon finally shared their first kiss.  
In a heartbeat, Namjoon began to soothe the aching heart of the crown prince hidden in the tall grass of wooded paths with bared skin.  
In a heartbeat, the grass turned to the silk sheets of Seokjin's private chambers, the musk of animals and heaviness of hay dust replaced with perfumed oils and fluttering sighs.  
In a heartbeat, Namjoon forever stole the affections of the crown prince and in turn, the gentle stable boy was enveloped in the intricately, gold-embroidered folds of Seokjin's heart.  
In a heartbeat, Namjoon was dragged from Seokjin's arms by bristling guards, desperate screams and angry shouts rending the night air.  
In a heartbeat, the emperor quashes the royal scandal, sentenced to die for thieving palace horses rather than stealing his son's love.  
In a heartbeat, with the swift slash of an unjust sword, Namjoon is gone.  
In a heartbeat, Seokjin rides the countryside again to "clear his head."  
In a heartbeat, he settles himself under the tree where they used to rest on summer afternoons and, from the folds of his robes, drinks the contents of a vial.  
In a heartbeat, Seokjin's heart doesn't beat anymore.

Drabble Dos - Shared Stage

Yoongi thought his heart would stop when he managed to stand next to Taemin and then the object of his affection happened to glance his direction. His breath stopped altogether when they made eye contact and Taemin smiled gently.  
Yoongi’s natural demeanor was stoic and taciturn but he felt like he should say something. So he returned the smile as best he could and then leaned over, trying to block his mouth from the camera so his words would be somewhat private and Taemin leaned closer, angling his ear toward Yoongi’s suddenly dry lips.  
“You’ve been working really hard, lately. Please take care of yourself.”  
Taemin responded by beaming, his eyes crinkling into crescents as he nodded and grasped Yoongi’s nervously-sweaty hands in thanks. It wasn’t until they were clearing everyone from the stage and Taemin had long disappeared that he realized there was a now-damp piece of paper in his hand. He unfolded it and in slightly blurred ink, there was a phone number.  
Yoongi later swears that the reason he tripped down the stairs and nearly faceplanted coming offstage is because backstage was too dark to see them.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sometimes I think of things on the go and I type them up on my phone and this is what happens


End file.
